


The Karma Sutra Shrines: A Minor Test

by Playoff17



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cock-Like Object, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Fucking Shrine, Link gets penetrated, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, what else do you want??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playoff17/pseuds/Playoff17
Summary: Link is given a clue to a shrine that could be hiding around Gerudo Town, said to utilise the teachings in Ms. Ashais class on love. Link finds it but it turns out to be nothing like he had expected.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	The Karma Sutra Shrines: A Minor Test

**Author's Note:**

> I am not shipping Link with anyone here but I am really excited for the possibilities in the series I hope to publish. I haven't seen much use of Shrines or other BOTW concepts in explicit fiction in this fandom. There will be a Modest and Major Tests as well if enough people kudos and comment.  
> I am also hoping to include more side, main and shrine quests of very interesting natures. Do let me know of any explicit positions you would love to see Link in. I will ship him with many more side/stable characters and there will be far from liberal use of the camera function.
> 
> I have been very careful with the imagery in this fic but I realise that there's only so much I can describe when inventing new things. Please let me know if some of the positions and/or objects are a bit hard to imagine. I hope you enjoy it.

‘You seem a little young, how old are you hylian?’  
Link explained to the Gerudo woman that he was actually the hero Link and was technically 118 years old. 

The woman did a double take and looked at him more closely. 

‘No way?! I mean, I don't really care that you're a voe, but look at your glowing youthful skin! What secret do you have? I have been trying to make myself look as young and as viable as possible to all the voe out there, but no matter what I do, no matter how much Karma Sutra I practise, I just cant find my loved one out there.’

Link asked her what Karma Sutra was. 

‘Well, young hero,’ she said with a subtle smirk, ‘it's about sex! The wondrous pleasure of love and making love to your partner. Ms. Ashai’s class teaches us all about the different sex positions the voe of Hylia desire. You should really come along to her classes some time!’

Link left with a very red face, and extreme gratitude for the Gerudo Veil that allowed him to cover it.

Karma Sutra Shrine-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Minor Test 

To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Karma Sutra. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial.

Link looked around, taking in the humid, “ancient”, air of the shrine. It feels nice to be in a different setting to Hyrule and the lurking calamity in the distance, waiting for Link to risk his life. In shrines, he could almost escape everything and just be in the cocoon of the trials and the puzzles designed by his ancestors.

The shrine was well lit as always, and the area ahead was clear, devoid of any object or obstacle. It looked very similar to the Tests of Strength (except the entry way to the large hall was closed off with a door) which made sense, as this was a ‘Test of’ something as well. What kind of test it was remained to be seen. 

Link pondered for a moment what that could mean. What would a test of sex even be? He knew his sex was male, so… would they test out his masculinity? What aspects of masculinity can you even test, apart from strength? Bravery? Which is still a form of strength really. Link guessed he would have to find out.

He jogged forward, the large Golden Claymore and Royal Shield clanging loudly on his back. He winced at the deafening sound echoing in the shrine. He wanted remove the items but he needed to know what he would be dealing with first. The door had the same tell-tale sign of an eye at the centre of it. Link knew immedietly that he would have to find a shrine key which would be hidden somewhere in this room, but upon closer inspection, Link saw that this eye was shut and not open as they usually were. That was different. 

Link checked into his inventory and began removing his items one by one, in order to equip his bow and standard arrows.  
As soon as he removed his Claymore, the eye fluttered open, glowing blue with a black centre, much like the eyes of the Gaurdian Scout I. 

Link (literally in the blink of an eye) jumped backwards, equipping his Royal Bow and knocking his arrow. He focused his arrow at the centre of the eye with the steady hand of a trained bowsman. 

Nothing happened for a few moments, and Link lowered his bow, staring intently at the eye on the door, but it was now closed and unresponsive.  
It seemed that it ‘woke’ when Link removed an item on his person. To test out his theory, Link checked into his inventory again and removed both his Diamond Circulet and his Royal Shield. Just as he predicted, the eye came to life, glowing blue. He stood about a half a metre away from the door and watched the eye ‘study’ him for a moment before closing again. 

Interesting. Link removed his Royal Bow and his Desert Voe Spaulder, carefully watching the eye on the door. It flickered open, studied him once more, and then closed again. Link tilted his head, confused. The eye was definitely open for longer this time, though it seemed that he would have to remove everything at this point which made absolutely no sense. He can’t be naked in a shrine.

Hold on a moment. A test of sex? Link knew that in reproductive sex, between a man and a woman, you needed to be naked. This couldn’t be…

No, what a ridiculous thought. Link shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, his gold bangs brushing his forehead and eyes. He removed some hair that got stuck in his lashes, and set about removing the rest of his Desert Voe outfit. He was now a young (old) man in nothing but blue boxer briefs. 

He waited patiently as the eye studied him once again, but this time, it emitted a non-destructive red laser that softly scanned the surprised male before closing itself off again. 

That was definitely a new type of technology Link hadnt come across before. It seemed the red beam diffused over all the angles of his body from his toes to the top of his head, but what it registered wasn’t what the eye wanted. 

It slowly dawned on Link that the ‘sex’ in the shine trial name could correspond literally to the male sex organ. 

Link stared off to the side as he lightly chewed his bottom lip. That would mean he would have to take off his boxer briefs. Link had no problem with getting naked. Back when he was being trained as a soldier he frequently showered with the other boys in the open. He was very comfortable in his body. 

So it wasn’t more so the nakedness that was the problem, but what he would have to be doing naked. Exactly what could lie beyond that doorway? Maybe he could put his clothes back on after he passed this puzzle? What if nakedness wasn’t what the puzzle was even asking for?  
There was no use standing all day thinking about it, and no matter what it was, Link as the Hero of Hyrule had to stand and face it successfully. He had to. 

Link swiftly removed his boxers and finally stood fully naked in front of the door, wincing slightly as he watched the red laser scan over his privates. The eye blinked once more and dissapeared as the door opened itself. Link heard the familiar sound of a puzzle solved as he breathed a sigh of relief (and anxiety). 

He jogged forward again, instinctively cupping himself, and as soon as he went past the doorway, he equipped his boxer shorts and Desert Voe Trousers. In that same moment, he found himself instantly transported back to his starting position in front of the closed eye. 

Okay, right, he understood. 

When Link got past the doorway again, he found himself in another room, the same size as the previous one, with the familar barred door on the otherside. He could see the sheikah monk housed in the glowing blue cube. 

In the room there was a motion control terminal with its back to him. Link, very well versed now with these unqiue, fun machines, walked over, still cupping himself. As he walked round the terminal, a raised platform came into view behind it, shaped much like the seat of his motorbike or horse saddle. The platform came up to his belly button. There was also a thin cylindrical column portruding upwards with a hole in the middle of it, towards the opposite end of the platform.

Link studied the set up carefully, noticing the footrest included at the bottom of the platform, and a thigh clasp a little further up. The footrest also had ankle clasps with a red dot in the centre, same as the thigh clasps. It was very interesting, he had never seen anything like it. At first thought, it looked like he was supposed to seat himself on the platform in a specific way, similar to the way he would be seated on a galloping horse, or on his motorbike, and then control the terminal as such.

However, this would require him swinging his legs over the platform. He was naked, and it obviously make the whole ordeal… awkward. But there didnt seem to be anything else he could do here.

Link inhaled and walked up to the platform, cautiously perching himself on the side, one leg crossed underneath him, and the other experimentally placed in the ankle and thigh clamps. The cold metal clamps closed automatically around his slightly bronzed thigh, and then his ankle. The red dots on the metal clasps turned green. 

Right, it looked like he would have to place himself in these chains. He uncrossed his leg and slid them into the clamps to his left, again cupping himself as he felt the metal close over his other leg. The lights turned green and the terminal in front of him came to life. 

The only problem now was, Link would have to lean forward to access the controls. Link was naked, sat upright, cupping himself awkwardly, and staring at the terminal, trying to figure out what in the name of Hylia this trial was trying to teach him while in such a precarious position.

He turned to look at the weirdly out-of-place-pole behind him, and noticed the circular hole was perfecly level with the cleft of his ass. Link frowned at it for a bit, confused at the contraption, but then, the whole set up was mysterious, and in the end, the only way to see what it did was turn it on and simply use it.

Link turned around and uncupped himself, letting his privates freely press onto the leather covering of the platform seat he was on. It was actually soft. That was thoughtful of the designers.  
Link decided he didnt want to waste anymore time thinking and hesitating, there was land that needed saving, and spirit orbs that needed collecting. 

He finally leaned forward, raising himself up slightly by the footrests, and got a better look at the terminal screen. His thigh slightly strained in the clasps. It displayed four large red buttons, atop the familiar blue background. The first button had 1 written on it, the second had 2, etc. His finger hovered over 1, as that made the most sense to press first. He found himself hesitating again. No, he can’t hesitate, he was a hero and a knight. There was no trial he couldn’t overcome.

He breathed in deeply, envisioning himself channeling from the infinite waterfall of courage he contained and pressed the first button.

Nothing happened for a few moments, and then Link heard some whirring sounds from behind him before he felt a thin wet object touch the tip of his anus. 

Link gasped and jerked forward. But he didnt budge at all, the clamps keeping him firmly in place. The top half of his body fall forward, before bracing himself on the handlebars at the side of the platform. When did they appear?

Link turned around to see what was happening. Protruding from the circular hole in the cyclinder was a long metallic arm extending right into his backside. He couldnt quiet see what was actually going into his ass. 

Links mind went blank. He had no idea idea what to think. What was happening? What is this?

He sat upward and tried to turn around in order to remove the obscene object, but suddenly found his wrists clamped in the same way as his legs. He was stuck with his hands on the handlebars, and his legs on the side of the platform, in a forward position so that the machine had clear access to his behind.  
Link stared at the new clasps bewildered and red faced, highly conscious of the small, thin object inside him. He struggeled in the confinements, not content to keep still and have this happen to him, this certainly had to be over the line for a shrine. 

Link went still as he felt a cool liquid seeping into him, almost like he’d… cleaned himself with peppermint leaves. He shuddered, feeling goosebumps rise over his skin, and his nipples harden. 

What in the goddesses name was happening to him now. His wrists and ankles ached as he struggled and struggled, but it was completely futile, the clamps were metal and would not budge. He suddenly felt hopeless and vulnerable without any of his items, weapons or elixirs to help him. 

The thin object soon dissapeared, but Link still felt the liquid inside and it seemed to start oozing out of him. He tried to strain his head to look behind him, but he couldnt see much apart from the pole from his position. He moved his hips experimentally, trying to gauge how much wiggle room he actually had, but that ended up causing more of the wet stuff to leak out him. It slid down his testicles and onto the platform. Link grimaced. 

He faced forward again to try and find a way to get himself out of this. The motion control terminal must have exit options, they always do. 

As soon as Link had turned around, he felt a larger and harder object press against his wet hole. Link raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then uttered a stuttered cry when this larger object pushed forward, trying to get past the tight ring of his sphincter. It began stretching him out painfully. 

Link was shocked. This could not be happening. There was no way that he was going to be penetrated… here… in this shrine… by a machine. It just couldn’t be. What kind of forsaken test was this?

Link cried out again as the blunt object pushed past the ring of muscle, slowly and carefully breaking him down and chipping away at his image as a powerful knight, leaving a naked, lewdly displayed young man in its wake. Link had fallen forward onto his chest, and it seemed to ease the pain emanating from his backside, but it didn’t do anything for his pride. He was not too troubled by the pain, Goddess knew he was very used to it, but he couldn’t come to accept his state whilst dealing with it. 

He squinted, as the machine inched itself in, almost automated. Link was panting heavily now, just waiting for this ordeal to be over. He couldnt think properly, not with that… thing trying to lodge itself inside him. 

Link struggled some more, not content to lie motionlessly, but it only served to rub the object inside him weirdly, causing a new sensation of heat to bloom over his body. He looked down at himself, and was practically mortified to discover that he himself was beginning to show signs of erection.  
That would mean that he was actually enjoying this in some sick manner. That just couldnt be. 

Link had been trained his whole life to serve and protect the Royal Family. That was all he was born to do. His body, mind and soul belonged to them. He was happy and content with his job. It filled him with a grand sense of purpose, of being a great help and aid to not only the most influential people in Hyrule, but to all of the people in Hyrule, and hopefully beyond. Every act that was not for service was an act that he didnt need to do, whether that be drinking, holidaying, hobbies, marrying, finding love. And even more so, sex. 

Link wasn’t a child, he knew all about sex. He knew that the soldiers and knights went on and on about it in their private conversations, and very much enjoyed the act. But Link never connected with them on that front. He just didnt feel the same way. A close friend of his whilst training told him that they usually masturbated to ease bodily worries, and it allowed them to relax and focus more fully on their tasks as knights. He had once shown Link how he did such things, and Link found himself picking up the habit as well. It was certainly a helpful habit, and in the end, he found such release to be the same as doing his business in the toilet or the wilderness. It was a purely biological necessity.

And now here he was, trying to overcome a questionable trial, and getting a shameful erection for no apparent reason.

Seeing his member forced him to feel the heavy weight of his cock between his thighs, and he closed his eyes, hoping the image would dissapear,

The object had still been inching into him, but now seemed to be fully seated as it had stilled, and he could feel a wide flat ‘stopper’ like object press against his cheeks.  
The cock-like object inside him was long, thick and very hard, almost insistent in making itself known. Link felt as if he had been succumbed to an ordeal that violated even the most private parts of his person, and he felt angry at himself for not seeing it before it happened. 

As soon as the object stilled, he heard the loud familiar set of tones indicating a successful completion of a puzzle in the trail. He closed his eyes, his cheeks and ears blazing red. That sound had jerked him into reality. This really was a shrine. This was not a dream. This is something he actually needed to do. He wasnt being attacked. The great Sheikah had determined that the Hero of Hyrule needed to do this. 

Link lay motionless on his front, his legs and arms shackled, his dick as hard as ever and trapped beneath him, and the large cock-like object lodged in his ass. 

He guessed there was no use in trying to fight it. He closed his eyes and pretended he was walking in a sunny green field behind Princess Zelda, as she explained each herb and flower to him. 

No more than a heartbeat passed before the object began pulling out and pushing all the way in, until the stopper pressed up against Links butt, starting at a slow pace and then methodically increasing its thrusts. Links body was now moving forward slightly with the thrusts, his hard cock noticeably rubbing into the soft leather beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and dug his fingernails into his palms, trying to endure this trial by being as mentally removed as possible, but as soon as he had noticed that he was erect, it was all he could do to not feel and think about it.

When the machine pulled out, leaving just the tip, Link felt the tip begin to rotate, and then the machine thrust in, so that it was now thrusting and rotating at the same time. Link opened his eyes in surprise at the new movement, again trying to look behind him from his current position, but still couldnt make out anything new. 

His body was starting to get much warmer, his cock still hard and now slightly wet from the pre-cum caused by all the friction. Link was starting to feel a muscle cramp on his left leg, and slightly shifted what he could to try and get rid of it, however as soon as he did that, he felt a sudden shockwave of pleasure emanating from deep within his ass. It spread like electricity throughout his body. The machine was hitting a certain spot inside him that caused his toes to curl and his eyes to roll up into his head.

Link cried out despite himself, confused at the sudden strong sensation. He was breathing slightly heavier now, his cock now leaking beneath him. What in Hyrule could that have been? It was similar to the feeling he got when he came into his hands after masturbating, but… amplified. It also felt like he hadnt finished, and needed to keep going at the same time. At this rate he was going to cum hard… and without even touching himself. He hadn’t even known that was possible.

Link raised himself up slightly, holding onto the handles were his wrists were clamped. He tried moving his hands again with all his strength, the veins on his arms bulging with the effort but they just wouldnt let him move. Link cursed in his head, angry, turned on and ashamed all at once. There really was nothing he could do but take whatever was happening to him. 

The machine had started speeding up its thrusts, the force of the machine causing his body to jerk forward and back with the motion. Link closed his eyes again, resting his forehead on the space in front of him, panting at the large cock-object fucking into him, twisting and reaching deep. 

But not deep enough. 

Link scrunched his eyes at the obtrusive thought, shaking his head futilely. His gold hair stuck to his sweaty forhead, hopefully hiding his red, panting face from the sheikah monk who was most probably watching him.

Link shifted his hips slightly again. The machine was now fucking into that spot the subconscious part of Link was craving, and he moaned out loud against his will. He immedietly closed his mouth, more embarassed than he’d ever been. But, for some reason he couldnt bring himself to care. Link whimpered with every thrust, pushing himself back. The friction on his cock was everything yet still falling just short of what he wanted. 

All Link wanted to do now was cum, dignity and pride be damned. 

Link found himself panting heavily as he moved his hips back to meet the thrusting in his ass, all thoughts gone to the wind. He strained his arms again, wishing he could touch his leaking cock. Link was now moaning with abandon, some still sane part of him registering his spit covered lips and wet eyes. He must look a sight.

Link felt the brink just on the horizon, looming over him like a tsunami just about to crash down. He placed his forehead on the space in front of him again, muttering all curse words he could think of as he drowned in the delicious pleasure offered by the amazing object fucking perfectly into the best part of him. Link couldnt believe he had never tried this. 

Links moans stuttered in his throat as his orgasm crashed down over him, leaving him clenching his ass on the object to the point it went still inside him. Link felt his legs shake as he rutted strongly into the wet, soft leather of the platform beneath him. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, his mind going completely blank for a moment. He did not pay attention to the object receding from his ass, and the sound of a puzzle solved. 

Links entire body went limp as he lay completely spent on the platform. The pleasant aftermath of the powerful orgasm hung like a light haze around his mind. The clasps had removed themselves and the door on the other side of the room opened itself, revealing the familiar transparent blue cube housing the sheikah monk. However just before that stood a treasure chest.

It took Link a few minutes to regain himself, opening his eyes to the brightness of the shrine, and squinting. He raised himself by his arms first, not convinced his lower half worked just yet. He reluctantly looked down at the mess he made beneath him, but surprisingly, all the cum he had produced was completely gone. 

Link didnt waste anytime trying to wrap his head around the weird sheikah magic. He clenched his toes to make sure his legs worked, and then lifted them up, swinging it around so he could stand up and off the platform. 

He rolled his shoulders back, ran his hands through his hair, and when his eyes saw the open door, he re-equipped his original armour and weapons. 

The treasure chest contained a diamond which didn’t exactly make the whole ordeal worth it but it was still an item Link pocketed eagerly. 

As much as Link tried to pretend nothing happened in the last 30 minutes or so, he found he couldn’t quiet look at the monk as it presented him with a spirit orb.


End file.
